1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of orthopedic containment tray assemblies and, in particular, containment tray assemblies that are configured for use with a wide variety of orthopedic surgical fasteners, for example orthopedic surgical screws. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for holding and organizing surgical screws.
2. Prior Art
Surgical screws must be cleaned and sterilized before they can be used for surgery. For this purpose, the surgical screws are preferably stored in a tray. Before use in surgery, the tray holding the screws is placed in a cleaning or sterilization chamber into which a cleaning fluid or sterilization medium (such as hot water vapor or ethylene oxide) is introduced. To obtain a good cleaning or sterilization result, the surgical screws are preferably arranged in the tray such that the sterilization medium can fully access the screws. It is also preferable that the screws can be easily removed from the tray after the cleaning or sterilization operation for subsequent use in a surgical procedure.